HoO One-shots
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: Only a couple of these has little bits of Trials of Apollo. 95% of this is like the title says, Heroes of Olympus-based. All cannon ships will be included, so if you aren't into the series...well...I'm sorry?
1. Chapter 1: Solangelo Cares

**After Blood of Olympus, but before Trials of Apollo: Hidden oracle. Please review and tell me if you have any requests. Please and thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or HoO or ToA.**

Nico was with Piper and Hazel, spying on some Aphrodite girl try to hit on Will Solace. The girls knew how Nico felt, so they had agreed to spy on Will when Nico asked:

"You two wanna spy on some girl flirting with Will?"

Anyways, they had hidden in some bushes near the window of the infirmary. Maddie, the girl, had said she wasn't feeling well, so Will was giving her a checkup.

"So what hurts?" Will asked. Maddie sighed before placing her hand over her heart.

"My heart," She said flirtatiously. Nico visibly gagged and the girls had to stifle their giggles while also glaring at Maddie.

"Really? When it beats or when you breathe?" Will asked, completely oblivious, which Nico for some reason thought was cute. Maddie, however, did not.

"Silly boy. It hurts when I'm around you," Maddie hinted. Nico gave her his best death glare, even though she couldn't see it.

"I guess you'll have to stay away from me if you want to feel better. Too bad. Oh well," Will shrugged as he turned away to clean his stethoscope. Maddie pouted.

"But if I get closer, maybe I _will_ feel better," Maddie put her hand on his shoulder. He gently took it off.

"Look, I'm not interested. Now, I have real patients, so if you could go somewhere else…..?" Will asked. Maddie huffed before storming out and slamming the door. Hazel and Piper high-fived while Nico smirked. Will heard them and looked up. "What are you guys doing?"

"Um…..nothing!" Nico yelled as he shadow-traveled to his cabin. Not his best idea, as he started to feel a little queasy. Exactly two minutes later, Will ran in, angry.

"What have I told you about shadow-traveling? It's only been a few weeks; you need to take it easy with that stuff."

"And why should I listen to you? You're not the boss of me," Nico crossed his arms. Will rolled his eyes before smirking.

"Maybe not, but I'm your doctor. You have to listen to me whether you want to or not," Will laughed at Nico's scowl. "Now, why were you, Hazel, and Piper spying on me and my patient?"

"Patient? She just wanted to go out with you! She wasn't sick!" Nico exclaimed. Will gauged whether Nico was speaking from anger or…..maybe jealousy?

"Why do you care?"

"I-I don't….I mean...uh," Nico stammered. Will laughed, loving the blush gracing Nico's face.

"I'm just teasing. Don't worry so much. Look, no more shadow-traveling for a while. You have to take care of yourself. I have some patients to examine, so I'll see you later, deathboy," Will waved as he turned away from Nico in order not to throw himself at the pale boy. He started to walk away.

"I do care," Will stopped as Nico started to talk, speeding up with each word. "I care that a girl was flirting with you. I care that she wanted to go out with you. Don't you get it? I CARE! I hate it when you tease me, but hearing you laugh makes it worth it. I love it when you fuss over me because it shows me that YOU care. I like you-"

Will cut Nico off by smashing his lips against his. Nico's lips were cold, but so soft. Will pulled away, but was instantly tugged back by Nico grabbing him by his shirt before wrapping his arms around Will's neck. Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and they stayed like that for several minutes, before they both pulled apart for air.

"Gods, I've been wanting to that since the day I met you!" Will exclaimed. Nico chuckled. They still held each other, and blushed.

"So…..does this mean…..?" Nico trailed off and Will shook his head, smiling.

"Be my boyfriend?"

This time, it was Nico who slammed their mouths together, answering Will's questions. And later, when they found out all their friends had been watching through the window the entire time, Will just smiled and shook his head as Nico sent undead zombies after their dear, dear friends.

Life was good for Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo. Now that they had each other.

 **A/N: So this is a series of one-shots between all my favorite ships as well as some sibling bonding, which you will see in the next chapter, and just some random stuff. Kitkat Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares Bonding

**Alright, so I already mentioned I adore Solangelo, right? If not, I do. A lot. But I will feature other ships. And this one-shot is some Hades-sibling bonding. And this is the last time I'll do the disclaimer, as I'm pretty sure everyone has realized I'm not Rick Riordan.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HoO, PJ, or ToA.**

Hazel had been having nightmares for weeks. All of them about the world ending, Gaea winning, and Frank leaving her. But the worst one was about Nico. Every night, this was the last nightmare she was treated to just before Hazel woke up.

 _Hazel had been mortified. She'd accidentally made a giant diamond appeared, which split into several pieces. One by one, each of her friends walked by and picked up a piece. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Ella, Will, and even Frank!_

 _They each started to choke and fell to the ground. Hazel immediately knew they were dead. Nico ran up to her and shoved her to the ground, sobbing._

" _Isn't bad enough I lost Bianca, my REAL sister? Now you've killed all my friends!" Nico exclaimed. Hazel tried to move, but as before, she was frozen to the ground._

" _I….I didn't mean to-" Nico gave a cruel laugh, cutting her off._

" _You're not my real sister. I saw you as a replacement; nothing more. All you ever were and all you'll ever be is a murderer." With that, Nico walked away, leaving Hazel to chase after him, only to be surrounded by fog and losing sight of everything._

" _Nico! Nico! Nico!" Hazel yelled, attempting to find and apologize to the boy, who was meant so much to her._

" _Wake up!"_

Hazel sat up with a start, breathing heavily as she looked around her surroundings. She was back in the Hades Cabin, and Nico was looking at her worryingly. She realized tears were streaming down her face, and she quickly rubbed them away.

"Did….did I wake you?" Nico gave a grim smile before putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. You kept yelling my name and I had to wake you before the whole camp came running over here. Bad dream again?"

"Yeah but-wait a minute. How'd you know I've been having nightmares?" Hazel glanced at the dark-haired boy curiously. He flushed before ducking his head.

"I noticed how tired you've been lately, and you tend to toss and turn in your sleep when something's bothering you. I kind of just pieced it together. So you going to tell me why we're awake at 2 a.m. or…..?"

Hazel sighed before taking a deep breath and telling Nico everything. How she's been so worried about Leo, how she doesn't know how long any of this peace is going to last, and how she's been so scared. Hazel confided in Nico that she hadn't wanted to bother anyone, so she'd kept all this to herself. When she was done, she'd started crying again, and, surprisingly, Nico got up onto her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed like that for a little while until Hazel felt her eyes start to droop. Nico started to shift, attempting to get up, but Hazel pulled his arm.

"Stay with me? Until I go to sleep?" Nico smiled at Hazel and nodded. He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her.

"None of that stuff will happen again. Frank loves you, and…..so do I. You are my real sister," Nico whispered. Hazel smiled and cuddled into Nico before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, they both woke to all their friends 'awwing' as they took pictures of the Hades siblings. Nico chased them around while Hazel just shook her head at everything. She wouldn't be having nightmares again for a long time. Not as long as her brother was around to protect her.

 **A/N: I almost cried writing this. So happy. Next, Caleo! Again, please review or PM me if you have any requests. Please and thank you.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Caleo in Bunker Nine

**I love this ship. Mostly because Leo is my favorite demigod, tied only with Nico. And Will. Anywho, I'm making Percy do the warning.**

 **Percy: I don't sea why I should.**

 **Me: No puns. Otherwise, I go get Annabeth.**

 **Percy: Going!**

 **WARNING: This chapter is little mature. If you do not want to read anything mature, skip.**

Calypso was worried. Leo had been working endlessly on a new project- a new defense system for Camp. He'd been locked up in Bunker 9 for days. Calypso wasn't even sure if he'd eaten anything since starting on the task.

Which is why Calypso was walking towards the Bunker with a trade of food. Burger, fries, and some beverage called 'root beer'. Leo's favorite. Calypso didn't understand why he ate unhealthy food but she was willingly to give him anything if it meant he ate.

She got to the door and got the key Leo had given her out of her jean pocket. She recalled when he gave her the key, tucking it into her hand. He'd said, " I trust you, Callie. So here's the key to my most sacred place." Calypso had felt so honored then.

She turned it in the lock and entered the workshop, balancing the tray on her hand as she put away the key. It was worse than she thought. Leo's regular chaos, everything scattered everywhere, was to be expected. But he looked exhausted, bags under his eyes, which were barely staying open. She doubted the poor boy had been sleeping much.

At first he didn't see the caramel haired beauty. When he did, his eyes lit up, just a little, which was enough for Calypso to smile warmly and forgive Leo for worrying her. He smiled sheepishly as she shoved the tray towards him before he started devouring it eagerly.

"You haven't been eating, have you?" Calypso scolded gently. He shook his head, talking around the food.

"Nope. I've been…..too…...busy," Leo finished off his food before pulling a nearby bar stool towards his work table and gesturing for her to sit down. She obliged.

"Well, I've been worried. You haven't come out of here in days," Calypso sighed as Leo's hand brushed a stray tear from her face. He frowned.

"I didn't mean to…I mean…..darn it! Here I am working while you….I'm sorry," His apology didn't seem like much, but Calypso appreciated it all the same. Then she got a mischievous idea and smirked slyly.

"Maybe you can make it up to me," She smiled as Leo's face turned red. She laughed. "Kidding. You don't have to-"

She was cut off by lips smashing against hers. Calypso somehow ended up in her boyfriend's lap, her arms around his neck as Leo's went to her waist. He was always a gentleman when it came to things like this. And while Calypso loved it, right now it was an annoying trait. So she did the only logical thing she could think off.

The titan's daughter ENCOURAGED Leo by moving his hands a little higher. Under her shirt. She felt him tense up, so she took control. Her lips brushed his cheek before she whispered in his ear.

"Make it up to me, Valdez. Now."

Leo shoved the papers on his desk off, then (gently) pushed Calypso onto it. He hovered above her, his smirk making the girl feel so safe.

"You asked for it, Sunshine." Leo then started attacking her neck. They probably would've gotten further had Tyson and Ella not heard moaning from the Bunker while on their walk and decided to investigate. Luckily, they knocked before entering, so Calypso had time to brush herself off and get off Leo's desk.

The only thing she couldn't explain to the Cyclop or the harpy was why she had a purple mark on her neck. Stupid Repair Boy and his hickey-mark leaving kisses. The good thing out of all this was Leo stopped staying cooped up in his workshop.

 **A/N: It wasn't too bad. Next, some Jasper. We'll see how that goes. Please review and tell me if you have any requests. Please and thank you. Kitkat Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper with Glasses

**Ok, we have Solangelo and Caleo so far as well as some slight Frazel. How about good ol' Jasper? I know I know say this in either the beginning or at the end of every chapter, but it's only because I want you to know that I listen. I mean, I have a million ideas already thought out and chapters written, but I will write** **more if you make a request via review or PM.**

"I look like a dork."

Piper couldn't believe what her boyfriend was saying. They were hanging out in the Zeus cabin, and they'd be joking about whose traits were worse when jason brought up his glasses.

Piper personally thought he looked hot in them and had no idea why the blonde demigod would ever think he appeared to be anything remotely related to a dork.

"Are you kidding?" Piper asked as she stood up to join Jason, who stood in front of a mirror, frowning at his glasses. "Those are awesome. Why would you say that?"

"Because. I used to be able to look in the mirror and say I could go out in the world, not caring what anybody said about me. Now…..I do. And yes, I know that's shallow, but-"

Piper cut him but wrapping her arms around him gently. He blinked in surprise but returned the embrace. Then, before he could do anything, she snatched his glasses of his face.

"Piper! What are you-" Jason cut himself off this time with his eyes widening as well as his mouth. The brunette had put the imperial gold glasses on herself.

"How do I look? Like a dork?" Piper asked, smirking. Jason shook his head before snapping himself out of his bewitched state.

"Hey! That's not fair! You're too cute to be wearing those!" Piper blushed but simply hugged her boyfriend and smiled.

"So are you. But you don't hear me complaining. Now, you say you're a dork when you wear those again, I'll go buy some fake glasses and wear them 24/7. Got it?"

Jason laughed before pulling his glasses off and putting them back on himself as he nodded in agreement.

His girlfriend sure was a daughter of Aphrodite. How else could she possibly be so cute and persuasive at the same time?

 **AN: That's all for now, folks. See ya next time for another one-shot! Kitkat Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Karaoke Night!

**If any of you have a request, feel free to tell me in a review or PM me. If you want me to do one on one of the minor canon ships, let me know bc I'll probably just focus on the main characters. This isn't my best one-shot, I know, so please no roasting. Let me know if the links don't work.**

"I think this is a terrible idea," Nico stated as Piper and Hazel set up the machine and mike. Will rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Nico.

"Maybe, but you agreed to do whatever Hazel wanted," Will replied. Nico grumbled about Piper and Leo showing Calypso and Hazel Disney movies with singing. "What songs are we singing?"

"Here's the list! Hazel and I made it ourselves!" Calypso exclaimed as she showed the group. Leo laughed as Nico facepalmed himself.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Annabeth grumbled. Hazel had declared that the girls were going first. In alphabetical order. So Annabeth, Calypso, Hazel, Piper, then Frank, Jason, Leo, Nico, Percy, and the Will. "My voice isn't that good, so don't expect anything that won't make you deaf."

"We won't," Leo said, before Calypso smacked his arm playfully. "Ow. Fine, get on with it."

Annabeth began to sing Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. She wasn't the world's best singer, but she sang clear and strong, and she had Percy's eyes glued to her until the moment she handed the microphone to Calypso.  watch?v=-zE9h76FTsE

After she got the mike, Calypso sang Heartbeat Song by Kelly Clarkson. Her voice was sweet and melodious, just as it was when Leo first heard her sing.

watch?v=1tDk2aWC8gA

Hazel stood up when Calypso was done, and began to sing her new favorite song (which she had just learned that morning), I Believe by Christina Perri.

watch?v=qGRrOKsVQGk

Piper was the last of the girls, and the whole group knew without a doubt how amazing she would sound. She did have the most 'charming' voice as she sung Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson.

watch?v=9RBdF1wNrWE

* * *

Frank, who couldn't sing all that well, grabbed the mike and began to sing My First Love Song by Luke Bryan. He wasn't bad, but he wouldn't be receiving a singing award any time soon. Finishing the song as quickly as he could, he sat down, refusing the make eye contact with anyone.

watch?v=lSRcmnVJTA8 (Couldn't find an HoO version. Sorry.)

Jason loved Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down and was psyched to sing it, and while he wasn't as good as his girlfriend, he did impress the girls (and Percy).

watch?v=GHPeeq2oY40

Leo knew why Cal had chosen the song she did for him. Not because Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille had to do with fire, but because it was one he connected to the most, and was one of the few songs he listened to regularly. His voice was low when he sung, and he only focused on Cal the entire time he was singing.

watch?v=8EtZd5vkVx8

Nico begrudgingly got up and decided to get it over with. Surprisingly, he was a pretty good singer with voice of an angel (which was ironic because he sang Demons by Imagine Dragons). According to Will anyways.

watch?v=WwHv1AQWSVI

Percy loved the song Top of the World by Fall Out Boys, and threw himself into it. His pitch wasn't perfect, but he sung as best he could and managed not to make anyone lose their hearing.

watch?v=RWZYtVR0uwM

Will was the lucky guy who got to go last. He sang the sung picked for him, and while he didn't really listen to it, he was able to put emotion behind his voice as he did relate to the song (for the most part). Along with the fact that he was a child of Apollo, the raw emotion he put behind it made him sing wonderfully.

watch?v=U0PXWjw07go

Will was an obvious win for the boys, while Piper was declared the winner of the girls,and they each received a trophy drawn on a sheet of paper.

"I'm never doing this again," Nico swore. Hazel rolled her eyes before hugging her brother.

"Sure you will. This was fun. Right?" Hazel asked. Nico shook his head as he smiled and ruffled Hazel's hair.

 **AN: Some slight romance and bonding moments. Kitkat Out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Talk

**I don't know if anyone is really reading this, but here goes nothing! Review which couple one-shot you guys want next!**

Piper took a deep breathe. She and Jason had headed to Camp Jupiter to visit Hazel and Frank, and now she stood outside of Reyna's cabin to talk to her. About something _very_ important.

' _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,'_ Piper thought as she turned to walk away. But then the door creaked open and someone came out. Piper sighed inwardly as she turned to face whoever it was. Of course it was Reyna.

"Piper? What are you doing here?" Reyna asked. Piper took a deep breath. Then another. And one last one for the old 'third time's the charm' thing.

"I need to talk to you. In private," Piper said. Reyna cocked an eyebrow before grabbing Piper by the arm, and the two walked to the back of the cabin. Reyna gestured for Piper to begin. "IwantedtoapologizefortakingJasonawayIdidn'tknowaboutyounotuntilJasongothismemoriesand-"

"Hey! Slow down a little," Reyna interrupted. Piper smiled sheepishly before nodding and beginning again.

"I wanted to apologize for taking Jason away. I didn't know about you, not until Jason got his memories back and by then...I just wanted to clear the air, make sure things were good between us."

Reyna smiled before sitting down, dragging Piper down with her.

"We're fine. We weren't together; plus you two are great together. We're _fine_ ," Reyna said. Piper sighed in relief.

"Phew. I was a little worried," Piper replied. Just then, the girls spotted the topic of their conversation, aka Jason, tripping over a stick. Reyna and Piper laughed. "I'm especially worried about him. Jason! Where are your glasses!?"

"I don't know...I lost them!" Jason yelled back. Piper rolled her eyes before standing up.

"I gotta go help him. See you at dinner?" Piper asked. Reyna nodded and smiled as Piper ran to catch up to the clueless blonde. Those two were perfect together. Reyna knew she'd probably have just yelled at Jason.

 **AN: Short but sweet (I think). So, I'm going on a family vacation on Thursday. Going on a cruise in fact. And I'm not sure if I'm going to have time to update again, which is why I've been working on this over my holiday break. Until next time, Kitkat Out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Texts (Pt 1)

**All our favorite characters on a big group chat/individual ones. You know this won't end well.**

Group Chat (His type)

I don't understand - **Percy**

Dude, let it go! - **Leo**

Yeah, why do you care? - **Piper**

But why!? - **Percy**

Percy, you have me. And Nico has Will - **Annabeth**

BUT HE SAID I WASN'T HIS TYPE! I'M EVERYBODY'S TYPE! - **Percy**

Hang in there bro! I'm on the way with blue food! - **Jason**

Stupid bromance - **Piper**

Preach! - **Annabeth**

Oh my Hades, is he still on this!? - **Nico**

Dude, he will ALWAYS be on this. - **Leo**

I am only saying this once. Percy, get the $ &/ over it because you have a girlfriend and you were never into Nico but I, his BOYFRIEND, am and I am his type, not you, so get over it! Or else I'll $ $( your #*+~! until %|*!~€ 4$/$; , and then %$&* )$ - **Will**

 **(Silence)**

Thanks, Will. Percy is crying now! - **Jason**

Dang, Nico, your boyfriend is savage! - **Leo**

I know ;) - **Nico**

* * *

 **Group Chat (Puns, puns, and even more puns).**

Water you doing? - **Percy**

Hooo are your referring to? - **Annabeth**

No. Just….no - **Nico**

This is...shocking…. - **Jason**

I find it quite….charming…. - **Piper**

Why? This is not funny - **Nico**

Let's give him some...solace…. - **Will**

Not you too! - **Nico**

Leave him be. After all, words are more….valuable than….gold…. - **Hazel**

Let me just be...frank…with you - **Frank**

It would be...unwise...to not join us, Nico - **Annabeth**

You guys are dead to me - **Nico**

 **AN: That was fun to write. Next up will be a percabeth one-shot. Kitkat Out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dang it!

Today was just not Percabeth's day. Percy and Annabeth had been trying to get a minute, or even just a few seconds, alone together but they kept getting interrupted every time they tried.

 ***First Try***

They were making their way to the campfire, holding hands. Percy stopped and pulled Annabeth close. She leaned in…

"Percy! Grover needs you!" Leo yelled.

"Dang it," Percy grumbled.

 ***Second Try***

Annabeth and Percy were hanging in his cabin, and Annabeth was explaining one of her designs when she felt arms wrap around her. She looked up and Percy nearly kissed her when-

"Annabeth! Chiron needs you!"

"Dang it," Annabeth mumbled.

 ***Third Try***

"Okay, nobody should come here," Annabeth said, her eyes darting around the library for any sign demigods, monsters, or Gods/Goddesses.

"Now that we're alone…." Percy smiled as he and Annabeth _finally_ got to have their kiss….

"No kissing in the library!" The librarian yelled at the top of her lungs. The two demigods separated, each cursing silently under their breath.

"DANG IT!"

"Shh!"

 **AN: Short but funny (I hope).**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Texts (Pt 2)

Need to know favorite colors for Valentines Day! - **Piper**

Why? - **Nico**

Don't ask, just answer. Orange - **Jason**

Red - **Frank**

Purple - **Hazel**

Gold - **Leo**

Black - **Will**

Yellow and say nothing! - **Nico**

Green - **Annabeth**

Blue, of course. Green's not that great. Sorry, Wise Girl. - **Percy**

Aren't your eyes green? - **Leo**

 ***silence***

LEO! YOU MADE HIM CRY! - **Annabeth**

Dude, I'm here for you! - **Jason**

WHY!? I AM AWESOME AND HANDSOME AND MY GREEN EYES ARE GREAT SO QUIT JUDGING! :'( - **Percy**

 **AN: Poor Percy. Any requests? If not, I'll do a Frazel one next.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hazel meets Disney!

**I posted another Percy Jackson fanfic, Daughters of Olympus, if y'all wanna go check it out. Also posted a Fairy Tail one-shot if anyone's interested in that.**

"One more time!" Hazel begged. Frank sighed in annoyance. As soon as this was over, he was _definitely_ killing Valdez. He just had to introduce Hazel to Disney, Dreamworks, Pixar, and all the other big movie companies she had missed out on growing up.

Frank didn't necessarily mind her watching that stuff, in fact she got kind of cute when looked at the screen intently and squealing like a little girl. What he did mind was watching it 24/7 instead of doing something, _anything_ , else.

"That's what you said twenty 'times' ago," Frank argued. Hazel pouted and gave him the same puppy-dog eyes she'd given him the last twenty times. Frank shook his head before transforming into an actually puppy.

"Not fair!" Hazel whined. She tried to cover her eyes, but she knew she was too late; her boyfriend was too adorable when he got like this. "Fine! What do you wanna watch?"

Frank transformed back and smirked as he went to put a different disk into the DVD player. Hazel caught a glimpse the movie case and sighed.

Frank had chosen season 1 of Animorphs, a tv show about teens transforming into animals.

 **AN: I only watched one episode but I thought that might be something that Frank would enjoy.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Weapons Love Triangle

"I can't believe we're doing this," Magnus gave Percy a pointed look. Percy shrugged before uncapping his pen, bringing forth Riptide.

"Love is crazy, man. I've learned it's better not to ask questions when it comes to this kinda thing," Percy replied. Magnus rolled his before unclipping the pendant that magically contained his sword, Sumarbander aka Jack.

"About time! Now, if you two will excuse us, I would like to spend some alone time with this lovely sword," Jack said. The two demigods left, closing and locking the door behind them. "Finally! I thought they'd never leave."

' _As did I. I am glad to see you again,'_ Riptide 'winked'. (telepathically communicating with other weapon). Jack could feel himself going soft. Metaphorically, anyways.

"As am I, my lady. It's been too long," Jack sighed in content. Then he noticed Riptide 'frown'. "What is the matter?"

'While you were away, I met this arrow- let me finish!' Jack quit glaring and let her continue. 'He meant nothing. I tried to get him to leave me alone but...he knows I'm seeing you and he isn't happy about it.'

"Thou art right! i doth not liketh the bethought yond thou art stealing this fair maiden from me!"

Without Jack or Riptide noticing, Apollo had walked into the room and placed his arrow on the table the weapons were gathered on before he walked out, muttering about stupid Shakespearean arrows and talking swords and pens.

"Now wait a second! She's mine!" Jack cried. Riptide mumbled a 'yes' in agreement. But the Arrow of Dodona wasn't having it.

"The mistress is mineth, thee fartuous sw'rd"

"Actually, she's mine," Percy interrupted as he grabbed Riptide and left the room. On his way out, Riptide 'shouted' that she loved Jack and no other weapon.

"Ha! See? That babe loves me!" Jack yelled. Magnus came in and sheathed him as he sighed in annoyance. "Sure she does."

"Apollo! i might not but findeth h'r and woo h'r!" The Arrow of Dodona yelled. Apollo simply raised an eyebrow before placing the arrow into its quiver.

 **AN:**

 **Shakespeare to English translation**

-"Thou art right! i doth not liketh the bethought yond thou art stealing this fair maiden from me!" **actually means** "You are right! I do not like the thought that you are stealing this fair maiden from me!"

-"The mistress is mineth, thee fartuous sw'rd!" **means** "The lady is mine, you silly sword!"

-"Apollo! i might not but findeth h'r and woo h'r!" **means** "Apollo! I must find her and woo her!"

 **This was requested and I thought it would be pretty funny. Review if you have a suggestion!**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to the 21st Century

Introducing Calypso to the modern day world, to technology, to equal rights, to McDonalds, was hard. Harder than it should've been.

"This is a tv- no, don't stab it!"

"But it's an evil talking box!"

* * *

"Sunshine, this is a McD- no, not Mr. D. This is something that won't annoy you to the afterlife."

"Okay."

"Quit stabbing stuff!"

* * *

"Leo! The microwave is broken!"

"Maybe because you STABBED IT!?"

* * *

Calypso sighed contently as she curled up next to Leo as they watched a movie-thingy on the magic talking box. Leo had finally gotten her used to the technology most people used nowadays. Except the microwave, or as Calypso called it, the 'Death Furnace'.

"What's this movie called?" Calypso asked. "It's really nice."

"Um, Shakespeare in Love. I figured you'd like it, Sunshine," Leo replied. Calypso smiled and nodded as she kissed Leo's cheek.

"I love it. The 21st century isn't that bad after all."

"Does this mean you'll stop stabbing stuff?"

"Nope."

 **AN: Kind of short. I adore Caleo. I'll write another Caleo one-shot soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Untold Myths Pt1

**A few of these one-shots will be about gods/goddesses who don't get the attention they deserve, or the untold yet funny myths about the well-known ones. (Btw, I published Chapter 13, aka this chapter, on friday the thirteenth just to be funny.) Enjoy!**

 ***The Beauty Contest***

Eris, the goddess of chaos, strife, and discord, was the daughter of Nyx and Erebus. She played an important part in starting the Trojan War. You see, it was kind of like Maleficent and Sleeping Beauty (I do not own Disney).

All of the Olympians were invited to the wedding of Peleus and Thetis (Achilles' mom and dad). All Olympians, that is, except for Eris just because she liked chaos. Which isn't exactly her fault. She _was_ the goddess of chaos.

To get back at them, she tossed the Golden Apple of Discord with the words ' _To The Fairest One of All'_ inscribed on it. Upon seeing the apple, the goddesses Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite began to fight about who deserved the apple.

Zeus, who got kind of tired over the fuss, pointed at Paris and said "Hey you! You're unbiased and stuff! Pick the fairest of them all!"

Needless to say, no matter who he chose, Paris was going to be in trouble with whichever goddess he didn't pick. So he took his sweet time doing it. Now, the goddesses really wanted to win. So they each offered Paris a gift to bribe him. I think it's safe to say that the Greek Gods don't follow the rules and have loose morals.

Hera offered to make him the king of all of Europe and Asia. How she planned to do that, I don't really know.

Athena pledged to make him wise and skilled in battle. If I had been Paris, I would've done that so no one could mess with me AND I'd get a one-hundred on all my tests.

Aphrodite, well, she knew men well enough to know how much they loved beautiful women. Sure, they liked power and skill too, but back in those day, guys would choose the woman over anything else. So she promised him a wife. Not just any wife either.

She promised him Helen of Sparta (an already married woman) who was said to be drop-dead gorgeous. A real knockout.

Being the idiot that he was, Paris looked out at everyone who was holding their breath. And he pronounced Aphrodite the winner.

This pleased the goddess of love, but Athena and Hera were not happy and swore revenge. Revenge that kind of involved the Trojan War and the death of millions (including Paris).

If there is a lesson to be learned from all this, it's this: don't EVER choose one god/goddess over another. Say something else. For example…

"You're all way too beautiful for me to decide."

"Can't we cut the apple into three parts?"

"I don't wanna die so all of you."

"I'm blind."

Anything like that is better than actually deciding. ANYTHING.

 **AN: Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Godly Arguments - Solangelo

**Hey guys, I know it's been a little while. But my teachers decided to dump all these final projects on us, and I started working again, so I've been a little swamped. I still plan on trying to update once a week, so you don't have to wait too long.**

The Gods were arguing. Again. Over what, you may ask? Were Poseidon and Hades arguing with Zeus over what they rules? Were Aphrodite, Athena, and Hera trying to decide who the fairest of them all was again? Or was Demeter trying to get Hades to stop making her daughter go to the Underworld for six months of the year again?

The correct answer is: none of the above! Instead, they were arguing over a topic that anyone with common sense would think has nothing to do with the Gods and which should have been concluded by now.

But nope! Because if we've learned anything about the Greek Gods and Goddesses from both Mythology as well as Rick Riordan's books, it is that the Gods are both petty and salty beings who throw temper tantrums every five seconds!

And that is why Poseidon was being held back by Hermes and Athena, and why Hades and Apollo were standing behind t Aphrodite and Artemis for protection. And why the rest of the Main Twelve were just chilling, eating popcorn, and laughing at the spectacle in front of them.

"What does your son mean my son isn't his type!" Poseidon shouted. Hades just shrugged while Apollo wore a smug grin on his face. Aphrodite was practically steaming as she opened her mouth to make a snarky retort. But Artemis's shake of her head stopped her. Barely.

*If you haven't guessed by now, the Gods were arguing over Solangelo. Or more specifically, why Nico chose Will over Percy. Again, this argument should have already been dealt with, but I guess it never will be truly over. (_) (-_-) *

"Why does it matter? He's dating MY daughter!" Athena interjected.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with my son?" Apollo shouted. At this point, it was clear the Gods weren't going to get into a physical brawl so, very carefully, the others released Poseidon and stepped away from Hades and Apollo. Poseidon sighed before rubbing his forehead.

"That's not what I'm trying to say. BUT….."

I would write the entire argument but as the Gods are STILL arguing at this current moment, and since they are all shouting over one another, I can't type fast enough to catch anything more than snippets.

"My son is too good for yours!"

"My son deserves him better!"

"Anyone remember Percy doesn't swing that way?"

"Anyone remember how this fight started?"

"SOLANGELO RULES!"

 **AN: Just a short little thing. Again, if any of you have requests, just review or PM anytime!**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bonding (Leo and Percy)

**This chapter was requested by DDaughterofAthena. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. Percy and Leo didn't really get to bond that much in the series so now they will!**

Leo and Percy weren't best friend per se. Sure they sorted out their issues about Percy and Calypso, and yes they had fought together against Gaea and her army. But other than that, they didn't have much to talk about or much in common.

Except for two things: Bundt cake and Adidas shoes.

 ***Begin Proof***

"What if we promoted, like, Adidas shoes?' Percy wondered. 'Would that make Nike mad enough to show up?" Leo smiled nervously. Maybe he and Percy did share something else – a stupid sense of humour. "Yeah, I bet that would totally be against her sponsorship deal. THOSE ARE NOT THE OFFICIAL SHOES OF THE OLYMPICS! YOU WILL DIE NOW!"

"At least he brought dessert." Percy smiled down at the snake guys. "Welcome aboard!"

"Dang, snake people know how to make bundt cake!" - Leo Valdez

 ***End Proof***

Unfortunately the author of this one-shot is not sponsored by Adidas nor does she own any, so Leo and Percy and every other demigod is temporarily boycotting Adidas. Which leaves bundt cake as the only option.

"This is perfect!" Leo exclaimed excitedly to Calypso, who rolled her eyes as they waited in line to pick up their….unique order they had put in a few days ago. Sure, the employees had given them some odd looks, as did fellow customers as Leo grabbed the box and opened it to check that it was okay. "Absolutely perfect!"

"Why are we doing this again?" Calypso asked as they made their way through camp. Leo shrugged.

"Just thought it'd be funny," Leo responded as he placed the box right outside the door of the Poseidon cabin. "Wanna go hang out in Cabin 9?"

"We aren't making out again, Leo."

* * *

"Hey Percy! Did you like your surprise?" Leo asked as he made his way over to Percy, who sat on the steps of his cabin, after dinner. He had thought he'd get just a simple thank-you, maybe a friendly fist-bump. Which is why he was completely off-guard when Percy leaped up, wrapped his arms around Leo, and started to cry. "Whoa! Are you okay?"

"Yes...thank you! That made this day a million times better!" Percy whispered. Leo stood awkwardly before returning the embrace. The way he sounded, Leo knew better than to make one of his jokes.

He may not be the most sensitive guy on the planet, but even Leo could tell that something was wrong. Something was bothering Percy,

"What's up?" Leo asked quietly. Percy slowly removed his arms and stepped a few feet back, sniffling silently.

"Just had a bad day."

Leo stayed quiet for a few minutes, and just as Percy decided to say something else, maybe lie about what had happened, Leo picked up the still-present box and opened it to see only a small piece missing.

"Guess we should eat this then, huh?" Leo quipped. Percy smiled and nodded eagerly as they devoured the blue bundt cake.

 **AN: What better way to bond than through bundt cake?! Let me know if you have an untold Greek myth, an argument idea, or want a certain duo to bond!**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	16. Chapter 16: Bonding (Calypso and Hazel)

**So I reread Caleo and Bunker 9...I cringed so much. Why?! That is horrible. Review if you agree and I'll edit it. Now….onto the bonding!**

Calypso and Hazel had more in common that people knew. Both were older than they were supposed to be. Both were born before the modern world revolutionized the world. And both had spent a fair amount of time hidden from the outside world, Hazel being in the Underworld and Calypso being trapped on her island.

So no one was really surprised when they started to hang out together. At first, they just compared notes on the new wonders of the modern world and what they needed to know. Then they started to go to the public library to read books on history and technology.

Then Hazel introduced Calypso to Disney thanks to a not-so-subtle hint Frank dropped. Which then led to a certain son of Mars getting revenge on Leo Valdez for certain things. ***cough chapter ten cough***

* * *

 ***Watching Cinderella***

"What kind of magic does this fairy posess? And why doesn't she give the poor girl more time?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

* * *

 ***Watching Pirates of the Caribbean - Dead Men's Chest***

"I don't look anything like this! And who on earth is Davy Jones!?"

"Who knows. The things regualr mortals have come up with is crazy."

* * *

 ***Watching Princess and the Frog***

"This was so realistic for once."

"I know right? So inspiring!"

"Words can't express how moving this was."

 **AN: Short but it's a chapter. And Dead Men's Chest was one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies where Tia Dalma aka 'Calypso' was introduced.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	17. Chapter 17: Furious Doesn't Cover It

**So I will state this one time. This one-shot is based mostly on Heroes of Olympus, not Trials of Apollo. If you are up to date, please do not spoil it for me or anyone else. Thank you. Now onto the story.**

Leo Valdez was annoyed. No, annoyed wasn't the right word for it. He was furious. Even that couldn't describe his feelings. Leo had a bone to pick with Percy Jackson. Not over Calypso though. That was water under the bridge. No, this was over something else. Something that Leo wasn't entirely sure why he felt so strongly about it.

Maybe it was because his mother had died. Maybe it was because of what he knew about Hazel. Maybe it was because Frank's lifeline was attached to a small piece of wood. Or maybe it was because Leo was jealous that no Gods had ever offered _him_ what they offered Percy.

Which brings us back to Leo being furious.

"WHERE IN HADES IS PERCY?!" Leo shouted. Those unfortunate enough to be caught within his line of sight saw the tendrils of flames burning holes in the son of Hephaestus' clothes and the look of pure anger on his face. Which led to them pointing towards the lake before they ran away from Leo.

Leo ran over to the lake where he spotted Percy and Annabeth sitting on the edge of the lake. Percy skipped stones that went across the entire surface of the lake that definitely weren't carried by the waves that a certain son of Poseidon controlled. Annabeth sat next to him as she read a book.

"There you are!" Leo yelled. Percy turned to look at him, though Annabeth was too enchanted by her book to notice what was going on.

"Hey Leo, what's-"

"HOW COULD YOU GIVE UP IMMORTALITY!?"

 **AN: I leave what Percy says or what happened next up to interpretation. Unless you guys really want me to write the conclusion.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	18. Chapter 18: I'll Take Care of Him

**I know some of you are curious about why Leo was so angry, and I will write a one-shot on that later. But I kind of like the cliffhanger so I'll just write some one-shots for prompts I found online. This one is a little sad but I loved the idea.**

Nico had seemed a little down during the past few days. And whenever Will tried to ask him about it, the son of Hades would just smile and say nothing was wrong. But Will knew his boyfriend better than that.

So he did a little digging around and started to ask around. No one really knew much, at least until Will asked Hazel what was going after breakfast. Hazel looked at him in shock before she dragged Will by the arm and pulled him away from everyone else.

"He didn't tell you?" Hazel asked.

"No...what's going on?" Will hadn't been too worried until he saw the look on Hazel's face. And while Will didn't know her as well as he would've liked, he still knew something was wrong. But Will hadn't been prepared for what Hazel said next.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of Bianca's death."

* * *

Nico didn't usually wake up at the crack of dawn, but today was an important day. So he got out of bed and put on a white button-up and a pair of black slacks. But then Nico heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, there was his blonde boyfriend. The son of Apollo wore a dark blue button-up with beige slacks.

"Will? What are you-" Nico was cut off by Will wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "Um, are you okay?"

"Hazel told me."

Nico stiffened upon hearing the news but returned the embrace. "I didn't want to bother you." Will groaned and pulled away. "What?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can come to me about this kind of stuff? We're partners, and partners trust each other," Will stated. Nico flushed a bit and ducked his head.

"I know, I know. I'm guessing by your clothes that you want to come with me. And that no matter what I say, you won't change your mind."

"Yep."

"Let's go then."

* * *

Nico wasn't sure if bringing Will to the gravestone he made in the forest was a good idea or not, but it was too late to change his mind. Even though Bianca had been reborn, Nico still had a nice gravestone with her name engraved into the stone as well as the words she had told him when he was in the Labyrinth.

 _You must listen to me._

 _Holding a grudge is dangerous_

 _For a child of Hades._

 _It is our fatal flaw._

 _You have to forgive._

 _You have to promise me this._

Will stayed silent as he helped Nico wipe the dirt and leaves away and laid a bouquet of both white and pink carnations (white for Remembrance and pink for Gratitude.) Nico stepped back to look over the flower arrangement and nodded in approval.

"Will you introduce me?"

Nico replied to Will's request by grabbing his hand and pulled him closer. "Bianca, I want you to meet someone. This is Will…..my boyfriend." Nico was a little startled when Will sat down suddenly, therefore dragging Nico down with him.

"Yeah, that's me. I've heard a lot about you. Don't worry; all good things, I promise." Nico would have said he couldn't believe his eyes if he didn't know Will so well. But yeah, Will was just talking in a casual manner to his sister. **(Technically her gravestone, but I'm sure you readers understand the sentiment.)**

"They say pretty good things about Nico too. He's so brave. He actually went to Tartarus by himself and survived. I gotta tell you, your brother is something else. He's gone through so much and he's still here. With me. I'm so lucky to have him."

"Will…" Nico trailed off when Will turned to look at him with a look of complete adoration.

"We got together in the funniest way. He was actually jealous of a daughter of Aphrodite. As if I'd like her over him. I teased him about it for weeks. He looks so cute when he's all flustered. He's always cute though.

It's not cute when he gets hurt though. He nearly disappeared after shadow-traveling. I almost lost him. I won't let that happen again though. So don't worry about him too much. He may be bad at taking care of himself, but that's why he has me. I swear on the River Styx to take care of him. Now hopefully, wherever you are, you'll know he's in good hands."

Nico couldn't think of anything to say. He had to blink away the few tears that threatened to spill. Instead, he just squeezed Will's hand, grateful when the blonde squeezed back.

 **AN: Hope I did this prompt justice. Review or PM me if you guys have a request!**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	19. Chapter 19: Furious DOES Cover It

**I did not realize how angry people would be over Chapter 17, Furious Doesn't Cover It. I was just writing some random prompt I found online about it. I'm sorry if I offended anybody or made you guys upset. So here is the conclusion that will (hopefully) clear some things up.**

 ***Previously***

" _There you are!" Leo yelled. Percy turned to look at him, though Annabeth was too enchanted by her book to notice what was going on._

" _Hey Leo, what's-"_

" _HOW COULD YOU GIVE UP IMMORTALITY!?"_

* * *

"I did it for Annabeth. Duh," Percy responded. He wasn't entirely sure why Leo was so upset. "Why are you so mad about it?"

"I'm not mad at that. I'd probably have done the same thing. The world can't handle a god like me, especially not for all eternity," Leo replied.

"Then why are you yelling at me?" Percy asked. Leo sighed before he grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him out of Annabeth's hearing range.

"Because someone told me about it, and he also told me how _he_ found out. He said he overheard you saying that you wished you had taken the gods up on their offer. Is that true?" Leo hadn't been furious about Percy giving it up. He hadn't been lying when he said he would've done the same thing. But for Percy to say that, even as a joke, upset the son of Hephaestus.

"Well...yeah. It slipped out- ow! Don't set my arm on fire!" Percy cried. Leo rolled his eyes. "I was kidding! I promise I didn't mean it!"

"Leo, why'd you set Seaweed Brain on fire?" Annabeth asked. The boys both turned to see the daughter of Athena as she walked over to them. Leo shrugged as he headed back to the campfire.

"I don't know. See you guys later."

 **AN: Again, terribly sorry if I made anyone upset. It was meant to just be Leo being overdramatic or him just being jealous. Hope this made up for it.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	20. Chapter 20: Untold Myths Pt2

The story I'm about to tell you may change the way you feel about Pan. No, not the kind you use to cook. I'm talking about Pan, the God of the Wild aka the guy Grover replaced, remember? No? Okay then. I suggest you go to this website so you know who I am talking about.  wiki/Pan

Though this story isn't really about him. No, it is instead about his reed pipes which were later named panpipes in his honor. This is the story about how they were created and why they ended up with Pan.

A long time ago, back in the ancient days of Greece, Pan was roaming the hills with the ease of a mountain goat. He always did this, for the hills were his home. One day he met someone. A nymph to be exact. And if we know anything about the Greeks gods from the old myths, it's that they were (and still are) suckers for beautiful girls, especially if they're nymphs.

Her name was Syrinx, a follower of Artemis and known for her chastity. Which made her even more intoxicating in Pan's eyes because Greek gods love a girl who plays hard to get. (AN: If any Greek gods hear/read this, please don't smite me.)

When Syrinx was pursued by the smitten God of the Wild, she ran to the edge of a river and begged the resident river nymph to help her.

As nymphs (almost) always look out for one another, this particular nymph agreed to assist the poor Syrinx. Her idea of assistance was to transform Syrinx into hollow reeds.

Pan eventually caught up and figured out what happened. He let out a frustrated sigh which lead to Syrinx-now-water-reeds making a haunting sound. Inspired, Pan cut the reeds. So he probably ended up killing Syrinx in the process. Poor girl. After he cut them, Pan fashioned the reeds into the first set of panpipes.

Which means the God of the Wild carried around the corpse of a nymph that only became reeds to get him to leave her alone. I wonder what Artemis had to say when she found out one of her followers was now an instrument.

If there's a lesson to be learned from this...when someone says no, they probably mean no. So don't force them to take drastic measures like turning into a plant and then cut down said plant to make an instrument out of them. I never thought I'd have to write that. I mean, it's common courtesy, right?

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for the late update but I've been swamped with work. Hopefully, I get to write a lot this week. Until next time don't go running through satyr-filled hills!**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	21. Chapter 21: Tratie Happens

**Requested by Amourphia. I'm sorry if they're a little OC. I've never really written about them in any of my stories. I'll do Clarisse and Chris next and then Sherman and Miranda (possibly).**

Katie was fed up. First, he pulled the chocolate bunny prank. Then he played prank after prank on her even after Chiron told him to stop. And then he had the nerve, no, the audacity to dig up her prized flowers in the garden next to the Demeter Cabin. Like her mother, Katie had a fondness for bright red poppy flowers.

And Travis Stoll stole them. She knew he had. A son of Hermes who loved to pull pranks and mess with her. No one else would have dared to rob the Co-Head of the Demeter Cabin. (She was the Head during the summer while Miranda was the Head in the Winter.)

"You are so dead, Travis!" Katie yelled as she found him on the porch of the Hermes Cabin. Travis looked up to see Katie's fiery brown eyes glaring at him. Her curly blonde hair had been wrangled into a ponytail with several strands sticking out.

"What did I do?" Travis asked. He hadn't pulled a prank on her all day. And as far as he knew, neither had Connor. Katie seemed to only get angrier at his question.

"You know what you did! You took my poppies!"

"No, I didn't. I would never!" Travis knew just how much those flowers meant to her. He loved a good prank as much as the next guy but even he would never go that far.

"Quit lying! You crossed the line and you know it! Just stay away from me! I hate you!" Katie shouted as tears started to stream down her face. Before he could do or say anything, she ran away.

That hurt. He would never admit it to anyone, but there was a reason why he pranked her so much. Travis had started to like her a while back. To get her attention, he started to mess with her. To think that she now hated him for something he didn't do didn't sit very well with Travis.

Which meant he had to find out who really did it to clear his name.

* * *

Katie sat on her bed as she cried. She regretted what she had said to Travis, but he deserved it. She had worked hard on planting and taking care of those flowers just for some cute boy to ruin it.

' _Wait a second. Did I just…...compliment him?'_ Katie thought. She shuddered at the idea that she thought Travis was cute. ' _He's not. He's annoying, a thief, a troublemaker, charming….I did it again.'_

"What's your problem?!"

Katie turned to look out the window. There was a crowd of demigods gathered around two guys. One of them was a new camper, Max, a son of Ares. And the other was- oh no. It was Travis. Katie got up and ran outside. She tried to squeeze her way through the crowd, only hearing snippets of the conversation.

"...you did it…..apologize…."

"No way….deserved it….make me…."

"...dead…...let's go…..lesson….."

Katie made it through just in time to see Max punch Travis. Her eyes widened in horror as he fell back. He got back on his feet just in time to get kneed in the stomach. "Enough!"

Travis turned when he heard her voice. Unfortunately, Max took the opportunity to shove him to the ground. Katie went to help Travis up and glared up at Max. "Of all the stupid things to do. If you don't go back to your cabin, I'll tell Chiron all about this. Honestly, you're acting like a child."

"He started it," Max retorted. Travis stood up and pushed Katie behind him. "I didn't do anything."

"You're the one who took her flowers and let me get blamed for it!" Katie had never seen Travis so upset. No, that wasn't the right word. He looked angry. Upon registering his words, Katie groaned mentally. She owed Travis a big apology. But first, she had to deal with Max.

"You did it? No one messes with my flowers and gets away with it!" Katie thrust her hand forward and roots shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Max. The crowd started to disperse. Everyone knew not to anger a daughter of Demeter. As Max struggled, Katie walked over to him. "You're going to buy me new seeds and leave both me and Travis alone. And I will tell Chiron. Understand?"

Max nodded in reluctance. Katie waited for a second to release him and watched in satisfaction as he ran off. Then she turned around to face the son of Hermes. He shifted awkwardly and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I thought it was you," Katie ducked her head in shame. She heard the sound of footsteps as Travis walked over to her.

"If you want to make it up to me, go see the fireworks with me." (Fourth of July is coming up so Chiron arranges a fireworks show every year). Travis waited a few seconds before Katie replied.

"Fine. But I swear if this is another one of your jokes…." Katie trailed off, leaving the threat open to interpretation. Travis rolled his eyes.

"It isn't. I swear. I'll swear on the River Styx if you want." Travis laughed as Katie smacked his arm.

"Whatever, Stoll."

 **AN: I hope I portrayed them accurately.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	22. Chapter 22: Tartarus and Nico Fluff

**Thank you Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper for reminding me of something important. I completely forgot it was the Hephaestus cabin who organized the fireworks. My bad and I apologize for that. Now onto the one-shot inspired by a few headcanons I've seen.**

People commended Annabeth and Percy for surviving Tartarus. But what everyone seemed to forget is that Nico did as well. And he didn't have Will, Hazel, Reyna, or anyone. Just himself.

And that made things even worse for him. Annabeth and Percy had each other to comfort when they had nightmares. And after being in Tartarus any sane person, even demigods, would have nightmares for weeks, months, maybe even years.

For Nico, it felt like he'd have nightmares for the rest of his life.

"You okay, Neeks?"

Nico turned to face Will. The two had stayed up late so Will just crashed in the Hades Cabin. And at that moment, the son of Apollo looked pretty concerned for his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Sure." Nico replied. But even he knew the lie sounded weak. He felt arms wrap around him. "Fine. I was having a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?" Will asked. He knew his boyfriend hated to appear weak. But if Nico needed him, then Will would make sure the son of Hades was taken care of whether he liked it or not.

"Not really. Just...don't leave," Nico snuggled into the warmth and safety of Will's arms. He felt his eyelids grow heavy. Right before he fell asleep, he heard Will's soft voice.

"Never."

Nico didn't have any more nightmares for a while after that.

 **AN: I know I said I was going to do Clarisse and Chris but I wanted you guys to review to tell me what you want their one-shot to be about.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	23. Chapter 23: Deer or Dear?

"So how did you guys get into a car accident? " Nico asked. He had to go pick up Jason and Percy using Jules Albert's car because they had completely totaled it. Seeing as how the two boys, while chaotic, were both good drivers. For the most part, anyway.

Once the boys were all in their seats, Jules started to drive back to Camp Halfblood. Before answering Nico, Jason sent a dirty look at Percy while crossing his arms. The son of Zeus/Jupiter had made Nico sit between him and Percy for whatever reason. The two demigods always sat together, which was Nico's first clue that something had happened.

"Well, we were driving, and there was a deer in the road that Percy didn't notice."

Nico decided not to correct Jason about how Percy was actually the one driving and instead noticed Percy's hand cover his red, sheepish face.

"So I said, 'Percy! Deer!'." Jason stated.

"And?" Nico still had no clue what on earth was going on. Did they swerve to avoid the deer or did Jason have a good reason for making his answer so long?

"Percy, do you want to tell Nico what your response was?" Jason glared at Percy, who chose that moment to look up.

"Yes, honey?"

Nico tried to be nice, he really did. As did Jules Albert. But the two lasted a total of three seconds before they burst out laughing.

Percy avoided everyone for the next couple of days. It was a good call on his part.

 **AN: Little short but I love this headcanon. Just look up 'Percy Jackson headcanon deer' and you'll see what I'm talking about.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	24. Chapter 24: Hunger Games- NO!

" _And most hauntingly, a twelve-year-old girl from District 11. She has dark brown skin and eyes, but other than that, she's very like Prim in size and demeanor."_

"Frank, have you read this yet?"

"No. Why are you asking, Nico?"

"Because there is a girl almost exactly like Hazel!"

"...Annabeth I need to borrow your Hunger Games book!"

" ' _KATNISS!' I hear a scream from far away, someone's calling my name and it sounds like Rue. 'KATNISS!' I hear it again, and this time I'm running my fastest over to where I can hear her."_

"I don't like this. She's going to be okay. She has to be. Right?"

"It's not looking good. Why in Hades do authors make the young innocent girls go through such horrible stuff?"

" _I want to do something, right here, right now, to shame them, to make them accountable, to show the Capitol that whatever they do or force us to do that there is a part of every tribute they can't own. That Rue was more than a piece in their Games. And so am I._

*sniffles* Hold me!"

"Pull yourself….yourself together, Frank. It's...it's gonna be fine."

 _A few steps into the woods grows a bank of wildflowers. Perhaps they are really weeds of some sort, but they have blossoms in beautiful shades of violet and yellow and white. I gather up an armful and come back to Rue's side. Slowly, one stem at a time, I decorate her body in the flowers. Covering the ugly wound. Wreathing her face. Weaving her hair with bright colors."_

"I hate this book."

"I don't want to read it anymore."

"Me neither. Let's just stop."

"Annabeth, here's your book back."

"Did you enjoy it?" (Annabeth).

"NO!" (Both Nico and Frank).

 **AN: I got the idea off a headcanon (yes, again) but I also reread Hunger Games recently so I liked the idea. I do not own anything by Rick Riordan or anything by Suzanne Collins.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	25. Chapter 25: Hunters of Artemis

Nico had a love-hate relationship with the Hunters of Artemis. He loved that he hated them. Maybe hate is too strong of a word. After all, Thalia wasn't that bad. And they were good decent people.

The only reason Nico was even thinking about it was that Thalia and Reyna had just gotten back from defeating this monster. They were by the river near Camp Jupiter. Nico had just been passing through but stopped to talk to the duo. Why you might ask, does that have anything to do with the Hunters? Because of a conversation that went a little like this.

"You fight well," Thalia said, "too well in fact."

'Where is this going?' Nico thought. 'This doesn't sound good.'

"I'm a daughter of Bellona," Reyna replied. Nico smiled a little. That sentence seemed to explain everything. But then Thalia smiled and Nico got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I can see that, Roman warrior indeed but there's more than- "

"Stop," Nico interrupted, "can you stop taking away every big sister that I have, Hunter?!"

Maybe that was a little harsh but Nico hated to think of Reyna ending up like Bianca. It wasn't fair of him to think

"Whatever, Di Angelo. I was just complimenting her. See you two around," Thalia waved before running off to join her fellow Hunters. Nico crossed his arms and turned away from Reyna.

"Don't worry, Neeks. I'm not going anywhere." Reyna ruffled Nico's hair before she started walking. When Nico didn't immediately follow, she turned around. "You coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm coming," Nico let himself smile a little before he ran to catch up with Reyna.

 **AN: Okay okay this was based on another Headcanon. I promise the next one-shot won't be.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	26. Chapter 26: Texts (Pt 3)

Wise girl? **\- Percy**

Wise girl? **\- Percy**

Annabeth? **\- Percy**

ANNABETH CHASE! **\- Percy**

Percy, we're in the same room. **\- Annabeth**

Yeah, but you're ignoring me. **\- Percy**

No I'm not. I'm studying. **\- Annabeth**

...it's summer. **\- Percy**

I have summer assignments. **\- Annabeth**

Which you finished. **\- Percy**

Seaweed Brain, if you missed me you could've said so. **\- Annabeth**

I did. Several times. **\- Percy**

Okay, okay. Let me finish this real quick. **\- Annabeth**

Really?! Yay! **\- Percy**

* * *

Death Boy. **\- Will**

Don't call me death boy. **\- Nico**

Angel, can I ask you something? **\- Will**

I think I like death boy better. **\- Nico**

Can I? **\- Will**

Sure, Solace. **\- Nico**

You wanna be my date? **\- Will**

For what? **\- Nico**

My school's prom. **\- Will**

I keep forgetting you go to an actual school. **\- Nico**

Well? **\- Will**

Well what? **\- Nico**

Do you wanna be my date or not?! **\- Will**

Like you had to ask. **\- Nico**

Yay! Love you! 3 **\- Will**

…...love you too… **\- Nico**

 **AN: Short but sweet. In my opinion anyways.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	27. Chapter 27: Swear It

**This chapter was also based off of a tweet/Tumblr post but I like it. The idea is basically this: Zeus and Hera have a reality TV show and Hades and Persephone are featured on an episode. They then compare marriages.**

*Complicated by Avril Lavigne plays softly in the background throughout this one-shot*

"So how many people has he cheated on you with?" Hera asked. Zeus had had the "brilliant" idea that they should have TV show comparing their marriage to other godly couples. Probably because he wanted to prove he wasn't the only cheating husband in Olympus. But you didn't hear that from me.

Hade and Persephone, who sat on a loveseat across from the two _separate_ chairs holding the King and Queen, gave each other a look. It kind of looked like they were thinking 'are they really this crazy'? And yes, they are.

"Um…..he hasn't."

"Come on. You can be honest," Hera prodded. Zeus mouthed _really?_ to Hades, who nodded, and he shook his head in amazement.

"Well, there was that one girl. Minthe, I believe," Hades admitted. "I never did anything though. It ended rather quickly." Hera narrowed her eyes and shot a dirty look at her husband.

"Why do you ask?" Persephone knew that Hera and Zeus had their….difficulties. Differences, rough patches, falling outs, issues, in need of therapy, etc. Which is why she regretted asking that question the second it passed through her lips.

"We don't have to get into that," Zeus knew he was going to have to listen to yet another of Hera's lectures of faithfulness, loyalty, fidelity, and all that other boring stuff. Why couldn't Hades be like every other god and cheat on his wife? Sure, they were in love or whatever but still.

"Actually, he slept with four different women," Hera gave a pointed look to her husband before she continued. "And that was just this week."

*the audience goes "oooooh" at start whispering amongst themselves*

Persephone's eyes widened but Hades just shook his head. His brother's actions didn't even surprise him. He never could be loyal, not even to Hera. Then he got an idea.

It was horrible, cruel, and most likely wouldn't end well. But if it taught Zeus a lesson…..

"Zeus, could you grab Persephone a drink?"

The King of the Heavens nodded and silently thanked his brother for giving him a reason to escape his wife, even if it was only for minutes.

When he returned, the audience were smiling and laughed when he walked by. Before Zeus could do anything, Hera started to talk.

"Oh wonderful husband of mine, could you promise me something?" Hera blinked her cow-like eyes at Zeus, knowing full well that (in front of an audience) he couldn't refuse her.

"Sure thing, babe," Zeus was nervous. Why was Persephone hiding her face in her hands? Why was Hades looking at him with that stupid look on his face?

"Swear it. On the River Styx."

"But I don't- " if looks could kill...well let's face it: Zeus would've died centuries ago. "Okay fine! I swear it on the River Styx."

Persephone couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Hades shook his head in amusement. See, unlike the other gods, Hades had married Persephone for one reason: he LOVED her.

That's the reason all the gods _claimed_ to have gotten married, but Hades was probably the one who still did care deeply for the woman who was technically his niece- nope, not gonna think about that.

"Good. You just promised to never kiss another woman romantically, be with another woman romantically either physically or emotionally, and I am the only woman you will ever love."

"OOOHHHH!" the crowd stood on their feet and started to clap enthusiastically. Hera felt accomplished: there was no way Zeus could wriggle his way around his oath.

At least, that's what she thought before she caught him making out with some mortal man.

 **AN: Alrighty, I'm only doing three more chapters after this one. If there are any requests, let me know now before I complete this story.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	28. Chapter 28: Percabeth - Mistletoe

**Inspired by Percabeth lover's review. If you couldn't tell by the name of the reviewer and the title, this is a Percabeth one-shot. It's also Christmas-based!**

* * *

"Ironically, the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe originated in ancient Greece marriage ceremonies because the plant was associated with fertility and good luck. It was thought that it would ward off evil spirits if hung above doorways."

"That's really...interesting, Annabeth, but that still doesn't explain why you're wearing that," Percy replied. He loved his girlfriend, he really did, but she wasn't the type of girl to wear a crown made of mistletoe as well as a wreath-like necklace.

When the son of Poseidon asked her about it, Annabeth went on to explain the historical significance behind the plant, completely dodging the question.

Percy, while confused, let an amused smirk grace his face as a blush spread across Annabeth's face. She muttered something, but it was too quiet to hear.

"Could you repeat that? I didn't catch that?"

"Piperdaredmetowearitfor24hours." Annabeth ducked her head. It took a sentence but then Percy understood what she said. Of course, he had to have fun with her.

"One more time, please?" Percy asked as he tried to look as innocent as possible. Annabeth shut her eyes tightly and her blush deepened.

"Piper dared me to wear it for 24 hours!" Annabeth shouted, making her boyfriend burst out laughing. She groaned in annoyance. She'd made a bet with Piper while they were playing cards. Whoever lost got to dare the other.

Said dare would last four 24 hours. Right before she was about to win, Piper made a quick comeback. Which is how Annabeth ended up wearing a ton of mistletoe. She really didn't want to admit the real reason, especially not to Percy.

But that barnacle-brained boy just _had_ to know.

The green-eyed boy smiled and pulled Annabeth into a loving embrace as he kissed her forehead. "I think it's cute."

"You missed," Annabeth couldn't help but smile back at the boy she loved so much. He had a way of making all those around him as happy as he was. Percy chuckled before leaning in, his lips meeting hers.

"You don't have to use mistletoe as an excuse for me to kiss you. But I don't mind if you do."

* * *

 **AN: Little short but it's still an update. Since it's the day after Christmas, I figured I'd post this. Merry Christmas! Or whichever holiday you celebrate in winter. Unless you don't celebrate a holiday in winter. Then you don't have to read this chapter. Speaking of which, two more chapters to go!**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	29. Chapter 29: Solangelo - Reminders

Will was a good guy, an upstanding citizen, who rarely did anything wrong. Breaking rules were more of Nico's thing. But there was one thing he did that could possibly be seen as potentially stealing from his boyfriend.

He wasn't quite sure when or why he'd started doing it. Will always thought it was odd that Nico had giant jackets considering his small frame. And the son of Hades had _tons_ of jackets, none of which fit him very well.

So….Will took one. It wasn't _really_ his fault. Nico just left them all over his room and even left one or two in the Apollo cabin. Which is how Will acquired the first of Nico's jackets for his own use.

He never wore them around the Italian boy, mostly because he didn't want to give them back. Not just because they fit Will better than his boyfriend, although that was part of the reason. They helped comfort the son of Apollo whenever Nico was at Camp Jupiter, in the Underworld, or something like that.

There had been some close calls where Nico almost caught Will, but each and every time he managed to shove his everchanging number of jackets in his wooden chest or under his bed before Nico spotted them.

When Nico found out, it was because Will wanted to be a caring and generous boyfriend. Ironic, isn't it?

* * *

Nico had taken Will on a date in the city, both of them taking backpacks because they were going to be staying the night at a hotel before returning to camp.

"Can we go to some antique shops?" Will asked. That's right. Will Solace liked antique stores. Mostly because he enjoyed finding anything even remotely Greek just because he knew the story behind it. Nico rolled his eyes but smiled endearingly as he let his blonde boyfriend drag him from shop to shop.

As the day went on, Will noticed it was getting colder and colder. And for once, Nico didn't have a jacket on. Not even his signature aviator jacket that went "missing" a couple of months ago.

Will felt especially guilty about that. But it was so adorable on Nico and the boy had left it in Apollo's cabin so he was just asking for Will to snatch it up and wear it whenever Nico was away.

Most of his and Nico's friends had noticed this, though Will was sure they either thought Nico had lent it to him (if Piper and Hazel's squealing was any indication) or just didn't want to say anything (if Percy and Jason's shared looks were any indication).

Nico had been upset at first before he just shrugged and said that it would turn up eventually.

Back to the present. Nico was shaking a little and kept blowing air on his hands and rubbing them together. Clearly, he was cold. As Will wore his own jacket, something he hardly ever did, the cold wasn't really bothering him.

He would've shared his warmth and grabbed his boyfriend's hand if it weren't for the fact that Nico was still getting used to PDA outside of Camp Half-Blood. So, without thinking, he stopped and took his backpack off. Will unzipped the bag and pulled out the spare jacket he had brought, not realizing he had packed the aviator jacket and handed it to Nico.

After shrugging it on, the pale demigod took a good look at the jacket Will had given him. "I lost this two months ago! Why do you have it, Will?!"

Will smiled sheepishly and a faint blush could be seen on his face. "When you're away, I like to wear it because….because it reminds me of you."

Nico didn't say anything. There was really nothing he could say to that. So instead he entwined his hand with Will and kept walking. Will smiled and squealed inwardly. Besides the hand-holding, there was one other good thing that came out of this event.

Nico never found out about all the other "missing" jackets Will had.

* * *

 **AN: I loved this headcanon prompt I found so I had to do it. The prompt goes like this:**

 _Will takes Nico's jacket all the time because of how big they always are. One day they're on a date or something and Nico gets cold and Will hands Nico the jacket he's wearing (which is Nico's). Nico gets upset because he lost that jacket two months ago and "why do you have it, Will?!"_

 **Hope I did it justice! One more chapter to go!**

 **Kitkat Out**


	30. Chapter 30: Moving On - Final Chapter

**Inspired by the prompt in Sara diazb's review:**

 _Can there be a fic in which everyone is together like Romans, Greeks, Hunters, even gods and something which reminds Nico, Percy, and Annabeth about Tartarus happens?_

 **This is the last chapter so I'm kind of sad that this is over but excited because of future stories I'll be able to do now.**

* * *

There was a huge celebration for New Year's Eve, so huge that both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter came together. To Mount Olympus. That's right. Mount Olympus, home of the Greek Gods and Goddesses (occasionally in their Roman forms). Artemis had even invited her Hunters for the event.

Why you might ask, was everyone gathered for a holiday as simple as New Year's Eve?

The answer is quite simple; Zeus was blackmailed into it. After a lot of begging and pestering, Percy talked Will into talking to Nico and Hazel into talking to Hades into talking to Persephone into talking to her mother (Demeter) into talking to Hera. It was difficult, but Hera finally agreed to let Zeus out of his River Styx vow he made to never be with another woman on the condition that he let everyone come to Mount Olympus for New Year's.

She mostly agreed to this because she was getting irritated with all the guys Zeus was practically flaunting around all of the time. That and even Hera was impressed with all of the efforts Percy and his friends went to in order to make it happen.

Piper worked with Aphrodite to put up decorations with flowers courtesy of Persephone, Katie Gardner, and Demeter. Hazel found some beautiful gems and gold for gorgeous flower-shaped centerpieces for the table. Meanwhile, Hermes and the Stoll brothers sent out all of the invitations.

Percy and Poseidon were in charge of making sure all of the pegasuses were happy and didn't make a mess. Because, of course, they were invited (including Blackjack). Grover and Juniper made a bunch of vegetarian food for all the satyrs, fauns, nymphs, etc. Artemis and her Hunters, well, hunted for meat for those who ate it. (AN: No animals were actually harmed in the making of this chapter).

Annabeth and Athena designed a giant countdown clock as well as some creative fireworks that Hephaestus and Leo made. Jason, Thalia, and Zeus all worked together to add a little extra zap to the fireworks and powered the clock.

Nico and Hades brought "life" to skeletons to serve the guests, per Zeus' orders. Will and Apollo made sure that there was light everywhere and a great band playing with an awesome playlist.

Frank and Ares made sure everyone got along, Frank being polite about it while Ares just threatened everyone. And Hestia helped clean up the place, mostly the Hearth.

And, of course, Reyna and Chiron did something to contribute. They both helped keep everyone on task and stay organized. Kind of boring but a needed job when it came

Now, what part did all of the other demigods with or without names play? All the children of "minor" gods hung out with the parents they didn't see as much as the main characters. And the kids of the main gods helped their parents alongside their half-siblings. Or full siblings, like the Stoll brothers.

Once all the preparation was finished, the party went into full swing. Anyone who was anyone showed up. And not just because Zeus would have been furious enough to electrocute anyone who didn't come. Although that might've been partially the reason. AN: Please don't smite me, Zeus!

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time, with the occasional fistfights between fellow gods and demigods. Everything was going great.

Which is what always happens right before things go wrong.

Athena hadn't meant for her daughter to see it. But Zeus had ordered her to make something to remember the events of Heroes of Olympus. And in case anyone forgot, she was the queen of weaving. As proven in her battle against Arachne.

So she had made a beautiful (and very large) tapestry to depict the Big 7's success. Including Nico's solo trip to Tartarus as well as Percabeth's trip. Yes, the author did just use their ship name instead of saying Percy and Annabeth. Deal with it.

It was all Apollo's fault. He had gotten a little drunk and began to beg the goddess of wisdom to show everyone her exquisite work of art.

Every god and goddess gave him a 'you're-such-an-idiot' look that he failed to notice. Even Zeus knew that was a terrible idea. Zeus, of all gods!

But by that point, everyone from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood was curious and wanted to see the mysterious tapestry.

So Athena brought it out. Not even crickets made a single noise. Because there are crickets on Mount Olympus.

There, in front of the three survivors of Tartarus, was a grim reminder of the literal hell they had to go through.

Leo was the first to speak. "You guys look like sh*t."

It was a sad attempt at humor, but it worked. Soon everyone was laughing at what wasn't even meant as a joke. Including Percy, Annabeth, and Nico, who all shared a look.

Later, they would talk in the Hades Cabin about whatever came to their mind. Later, they would have a sleepover. Later, they would wake each other up whenever one of them had a nightmare. Later, they would come with terms that what happened happened.

All they could do was move without ever forgetting what happened. They would be grateful for being able to live knowing they'd never have to return. But that would be later. In the meantime…

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted, each respective couple kissing one another while the single people stood around awkwardly.

And a happy New Year to you as well, dear reader.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed my final chapter of this fanfic! Be on the lookout for my next Heroes of Olympus series. Won't give any spoilers away but it** _ **may**_ **have something to do with Disney.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


End file.
